


hold tight to whatever gets you through the night

by sunflowersutra



Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Internet Friends - Alternate Universe, M/M, Meeting at Comic Con - Alternate Universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Eu???? Fazendo AU para meus bichinhos???? It's more likely than you think...Amooor! Vou tentar justificar essa historinha. Era para eu estar fazendo um Royal AU? Era. Eu fiz? Não. Em compensação, bati os olhos no AU com "meeting at the comic con" e pensei imediatamente nessas duas momorzinhas que ainda não tinham suas historinhas próprias.Eu espero que você goste e perdoe as referências hihiEu te amo muito muito muito, meu escritor favorito!(Título: uma citação do primeiro comic de Killjoys, sobre duas personagens que eventualmente irão inspirar AUs assim que deixar de ser spoiler para você hihi)
Relationships: Amélia Veléz-Fraga/Thalia Marchesi, Júlio Fuentes-Rojas/Matheus Gilaberte
Kudos: 2





	hold tight to whatever gets you through the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).

> Eu???? Fazendo AU para meus bichinhos???? It's more likely than you think...
> 
> Amooor! Vou tentar justificar essa historinha. Era para eu estar fazendo um Royal AU? Era. Eu fiz? Não. Em compensação, bati os olhos no AU com "meeting at the comic con" e pensei imediatamente nessas duas momorzinhas que ainda não tinham suas historinhas próprias.  
Eu espero que você goste e perdoe as referências hihi  
Eu te amo muito muito muito, meu escritor favorito!
> 
> (Título: uma citação do primeiro comic de Killjoys, sobre duas personagens que eventualmente irão inspirar AUs assim que deixar de ser spoiler para você hihi)

O centro de convenções estava lotado de pessoas de todas as idades, andando de um lado para o outro entre os corredores de stands e painéis, vestidos das formas mais diferentes que Amélia já tinha visto na vida —- e, por ter sido criada em uma família de artistas, a menina de cabelos agora azuis já tinha visto muita coisa estranha. Ao seu lado, o primo muito animado com tudo tagarelava com os três amigos de sala sobre um grupo de cosplayers de _Star Wars_ que havia acabado de passar. Não sabia se Júlio realmente gostava dos filmes, mas havia percebido que Matheus, um dos amigos que os acompanhavam, gostava o suficiente para que o menino argentino de cachos escuros ao menos tentasse participar da conversa com muita animação.

Não fazia parte dos seus planos se juntar ao primo e os amigos estranhos dele mas, depois de uma longa conversa com um pai Martin um pouco insatisfeito com a quantidade de ligações que havia recebido da escola sobre o comportamento explosivo da filha, tinha recebido permissão para ir na Comic Con apenas se fosse junto do primo mais velho. Não era o ideal, mas ao menos estava ali, carregando os três quadrinhos do seu artista favorito em mãos e, se tudo desse certo, logo iria se perder de Júlio —- que, por sua vez, parecia estar querendo se perder de Amélia, Augusto e Cícero também. 

“E se a gente combinar um ponto de encontro e um horário para a gente ir embora, hein?”, disse Cícero, de repente, embora a menina julgasse que a razão do comentário havia sido um stand de _Minecraft_ com brindes que havia ficado para trás enquanto Matheus e Júlio praticamente guiavam o grupo. 

Combinaram o ponto de encontro na praça de alimentação, às 21h, e se separaram, cada um seguindo seu caminho.

  
  


*******

  
  
A fila para o painel não parecia ter fim. Faltavam alguns minutos para que o auditório fosse aberto e a argentina sentia suas mãos suarem frio de antecipação. Depois da conversa sobre os novos quadrinhos que iriam sair da série, teriam uma sessão de autógrafos com os autores. O dia inteiro parecia perfeito demais —- se não fossem as mensagens constantes de Júlio preocupado se tinha dito alguma coisa errada ou pedindo conselhos sobre como se comportar com o crush. Amava o primo e melhor amigo, mas toda aquela novela com o outro menino já estava a deixando frustrada o suficiente para cogitar mandar uma mensagem para Matheus pedindo que ele ficasse com o primo nem que fosse por pena.

Viu a fila começar a andar e, agarrada aos seus livros, ela seguiu a movimentação, ocupado uma das poltronas da quinta fileira do auditório. Rapidamente, ela tirou uma foto do palco com as cadeiras dos artistas já dispostas e enviou para Júlio de volta, com uma mensagem cheia de exclamações, e guardou o celular no bolso, só para tirar outra vez com a resposta do primo.  _ “aproveitaaaaaaa” _ , escreveu o rapaz, seguido de um  _ “ele me chamou para dar uma volta!!!!” _ , ao que Mia respondeu com um _ “aproveita!!!!!” _ tão animado quanto o do primo. Aos poucos os lugares eram ocupados e o início do painel ficava mais próximo.

O lugar ao seu lado tinha sido ocupado por uma pessoa de cabelos escuros que seguiam a paleta de cores de suas roupas e da maquiagem pesada que usava, fazendo Amelia concluir, quase que de imediato, que aquela ao seu lado era uma das pessoas que estavam ali pela antiga carreira musical de um dos autores —- o que a fez sorrir. Tinha conhecido os quadrinhos justamente porque era fã daquela banda mas, diferente de muitos fãs, acabou se encantando pelas histórias e, principalmente, deixado a sua fase de roupas pretas, maquiagens pesadas e bandas emo na adolescência. Confirmou sua hipótese quando notou que ela carregava consigo um dos cds da banda. “Não acredito que você tem o primeiro cd!”, proferiu, sem controlar seu impulso de simplesmente puxar assunto com qualquer pessoa —- algo que não sabia de qual dos dois pais havia herdado mas que muitas vezes lhe colocava em problemas. Durante os poucos segundos que se passaram até que a outra percebesse que era com ela, Mia cogitou pedir desculpas e simplesmente fingir que nada tinha acontecido, mas se surpreendeu quando ouviu a voz da colega de poltrona. “E você tem os quadrinhos!”, respondeu.

Não demorou muito para que começassem um papo animado sobre suas aquisições —- Mia comentou que os quadrinhos haviam sido um presente de Natal que ganhou da sua tia Lupe, que tinha ido visitar os Estados Unidos com a namorada e lembrou da afilhada. Thalia, por sua vez, contou uma longa história sobre ter encontrado o disco em um sebo qualquer da cidade. Trocaram nomes, conversaram mais um pouco até o início do painel e se despediram quando ele acabou —- a mais velha precisava voltar para casa, iria trabalhar no dia seguinte e Mia ainda tinha mais algumas horas de filas e mais filas até se encontrar com o primo e os amigos para voltar para casa.

Naquela noite, Mia não se importou de ouvir o primo falar por horas sobre o encontrinho com Matheus —- estava pensando na jovem de cabelos escuros, frustrada consigo mesma por não terem trocado algum tipo de contato.

  
  


*******

_ “mia, se liga” _ , a primeira mensagem tocou.

_ “não é a menina da comic con????” _ , foi a segunda mensagem, seguida de um link para uma página aleatória no twitter de alguém usando uma foto do Frank Iero. Na postagem, a pessoa comentava sobre ter conhecido alguém durante o painel na Comic Con e que tinha perdido essa pessoa e queria encontrá-la novamente. Antes que pudesse sequer checar o nome da pessoa nas informações do perfil, mais mensagens chegaram.

_ “o matheus que viu!!! ele disse que essa conta é de uma amiga dele” _

_ “mia, e se for você???” _

_ “pera ai, júlio, deixa eu ver” _

_ “não deve ser, tinham um monte de meninas lá também” _

A argentina suspirou - estava ciente do quão romântico Júlio tendia a ser e como o primo mais velho costumava criar cenários adoráveis sobre tudo. Por outro lado, ela sentia algo engraçado no estômago em saber que Thalia procurava por ela. Antes que pudesse se convencer de alguma coisa, ela voltou ao post, procurando qualquer indício de que aquilo de fato era sobre ela. Sua confirmação chegou alguns minutos depois quando, ao meio de tantas respostas de outras pessoas desejando sorte para Thalia na busca, viu a foto de Matheus perguntando se ela sabia de alguma outra informação sobre a pessoa —- seguido, obviamente, de alguma provocação sobre Thalia estar virando uma pessoa fofa —-, para o que ela respondeu que sabia que a menina se chamava Amélia e tinha ido com o primo para o evento. 

_ “talvez seja eu, ok” _

_ “o que eu faço???????” _

_ “FALA COM ELA” _

  
Antes que pudesse pensar muito a respeito, a menina de cabelos castanhos seguiu a conta, mandando uma mensagem privada logo quando viu que Thalia tinha seguido de volta, tentando não pensar na ironia de ter colocado, alguns dias antes, uma foto do Gerard Way em seu perfil.  
  


_ “ooooi! :)” _   
  



End file.
